Possessing Sweet Serenity
by journey maker
Summary: Can Joey save her from the one who wants to possess her? Rated for violence, language and rape...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Ever since he first noticed her when they were on the blimp that Seto Kaiba owned and they were in that damn tournament of his, Marik had imagined ravishing her body till she would scream out his name.

He would lick her entire body till she would scream his name and beg him to continue and then he would enter her creamy slick center and he would screw her till she was moving beneath him crying out for more and more till they both would have the most violent orgasms and then he would start over.

She would be the one doing things to his body till she was sitting on top of him riding him like the stallion he was, bring him to but not quite letting him go over the top till he was nearly out of his mind and then she would let him come and it would be like the beginning of the world all over again.

But that all it was a damn dream because when Yami defeated Marik and released Malik from his hold and forced him back to the Shadow Realm he would sit there dreaming the same damn dream and plotting his revenge on that disgusting ex-Pharaoh and his little puppet Yugi Motou and he would then possess Serenity Wheeler and she would be his for all time and no one would be able to stop him from his plans.

One thing that Marik never knew was that when Serenity had been on the blimp with her brother and his friends she had felt another presence near her and she really never knew who it was but deep down inside of her she had secretly wanted to meet this person and find out who he really was.

What would she of done if she knew that it was the same person who was trying to destroy not only her brother but all his friends too? What would she do now if she knew that the same person was trying to find a way out of his hell to come back and take possession of her at this very minute?

So as he plotted getting out of this god forsaken place he had to fight off all the demons and creatures who tried to devour him yet he was so determined to get out of this place that he actually was finding ways to defeat every and anything that came his way and he also found ways of consuming the negative energy that they gave off and was little by little getting stronger and stronger every day.

Soon he just might have enough power to bust out of this hell hole and go back and reek his revenge upon the very person who sent him there and then he would take the very person he has been dreaming of, Serenity Wheeler and god help anyone who tried to stand in his way….

Joey had been noticing how different his sister has been lately and when he spoke to Yugi about it, Yami jerked around and he asked Joey "How long has she been this way?"

Joey thought about what he asked and then he snapped his fingers and he said "Actually it started about the same time that we all got off that damn blimp and went home. She's been acting like someone is watching her and it's starting to freak me out because no one is there yet she's convinced that someone is."

Yugi opened the link between him and Yami and he asked "_Yami what is it?"_

Yami closed his eyes as he said "_Abiou I really don't know but I also feel something isn't right and I have to go talk to Ishizu about it before I say what I think, please keep Joey here until I return and I might have some answers for him."_

Yami went to the Ishtar's to see Ishizu and when he related what Yugi had told him what Joey had said about his sister Serenity, well Ishizu closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her face and then she opened her eyes and she said "I'm so glad that Malik is in England with Ryou because if he were here he'd probably be a basket case by now.

You see when the duel on the blimp was going on and that bastard Marik had control of my brother's mind, I felt things that disturbed me terribly and when I questioned Odeon about it, he too was disturbed and for a good reason. You see he felt and knew everything that went on inside of my brothers mind and there was a time when Marik wanted to own Serenity and after you sent that monster to the Shadow Realm and saved my brother we he still possessed some of the memories.

It took Shadi two years to undo what that bastard did to him and now, well he doesn't remember much but at times he is still plagued with the horrible things that monster wanted to do to the innocent young child and I will not allow anyone to ever approach him about it not even you Yami."

Yami stood there in front of the her and he said "I understand how you feel, but if there is any reason that Serenity is being plagued with nightmares all of a sudden then it could be because of one reason and that reason is Marik and if your brother can be of any help to us then I will move heaven and earth to bring him here to talk to Joey and help him keep his sister safe and Ishizu not even you or Shadi can stop me." Then he was gone and Ishizu contacted Shadi because she too was worried about the same thing that Yami was.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Ishizu talks to Shadi and Yami has to tell Joey the truth...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As Yami was walking back to the Game Shop, he thought what he would say to Joey and the more he thought about it the angrier he got. He wanted to make damn sure that that vile thing that once had possessed Malik was gone once and for all but how? He knew that he had to talk to Shadi, but right now he had to get back and talk to Joey and eventually it would be his decision what to do since his sister was his responsibility and Yami knew that it wouldn't be an easy choice what to do.

Yugi and Joey were playing some video game when Yami got back and when Yugi saw the expression on Yami's face he knew that it couldn't be good, so he excused himself saying that he needed to use the bathroom and left them alone.

Yami sat down on the couch and took a deep breath and then he said "Joey we need to talk."

Joey knew that from the tone of his voice something was wrong and Joey then said "Alright out with it, what's wrong?"

"Joey, Yugi told me about how your sister has been acting and well I think that I know what's wrong. I went to talk to Ishizu today and well it isn't good. I believe that Marik is trying to get out of the Shadow Realm and he wants your sister." Yami told him.

Joey jumped up and shouted "What gave you the right to go to Ishizu and talk about my sister without me being there? She's my sister not yours and god, Yami what the hell am I going to do? I can't fight that bastard if he's strong enough to get out of the hellish place then he's strong enough to do away with me and I won't let him touch her even if I have to do the one thing I cringe when I think of it but by Ra if it will stop him from taking her then I will!"

Yami knew what he meant and he really couldn't blame him, hell if he was in his shoes he'd think of that too. Yami stood up and said "Before you think of doing anything rash, let's go talk to Shadi and just maybe he can help us."

Yugi came back into the room when he heard Joey yelling and he heard everything and tears filled his eyes when he heard what Joey said and hell he couldn't blame him but he prayed that there would be another way because he didn't want to see his best friend in prison for doing something like that.

Serenity was in her room and she was listening to some of her CD's when all of a sudden it felt like someone was there with her. She threw off her headphones and said "Is someone there?" When she got no answer she picked up the phone and called her brother.

"Hello, Rene what's wrong?" Joey asked when he answered his phone.

"Joey I fell funny like someone's here." She all but sobbed into the phone.

Joey said "Sis, I'm on my way home. Get the hell out of there and wait at Mrs. Cranes next door."

Serenity hung up her phone and ran next door to wait for her brother.

The sound of evil maniacal laughter could be heard throughout the Shadow Realm as Marik felt her fear and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he could start to control her mind enough to get her away from that bothersome brother of hers and then he would start to find a way out of this damn place and be able to possess his beautiful young sweet Serenity.

Joey turned to Yami and said "We have to go get my sister before we talk to Ishizu; somehow that bastard is able to get inside her mind enough to make her fearful that someone is near her and she's waiting for me at the neighbors."

Yami told Yugi "Call Ishizu and tell her what's going on and ask her to call Shadi and tell her that Joey's coming to talk to him." Then they ran out of the Game Shop, jumped into Joey's car and he raced to get his sister.

When Joey pulled up in front of the Crane's Serenity ran outside and into her brother's arms sobbing and she was nearly hysterical. "Sis, it's alright now. I want you to get into the car with Yami while I go thank Mrs. Crane." Joey told her.

When Joey walked up to Mrs. Crane she said "Joseph what the hell is wrong? Your sister was nearly out of her mind when she ran over here and came inside and sat down."

Joey looked at the one woman that he completely trusted with his sister's life and he said "Right now I really don't know, all I know is that I have to keep her safe and that's what I'm going to do. Thanks for being here when she really needed someone and Grace" he couldn't continue.

She wrapped her arms around him and then she prayed "Dear heavenly Father, we ask that you keep that sweet young girl safe and in your loving arms and help this young man find a way to make sure that his sister is going to be alright. We ask this in your name. Amen" Joey smiled and kissed her cheek and then he was gone.

Joey drove to the Ishtar's and when Ishizu opened the door she could tell that evil had touched Serenity and she ushered them inside and she turned to Shadi who started chanting and he put a healing spell around Serenity and soon she was able to breath better and she sat down and fell asleep. Then Shadi put a protection spell around the house and he prayed it would be strong enough to keep that evil maniac from trying to get to Serenity.

Joey then looked at Ishizu and he asked "Does your brother know what that bastard is trying to do?"

Shadi spoke up and he said "I just left Malik in Odeon's care in Egypt and the answer to your question is no he doesn't know what is going on."

Serenity suddenly sat up and started screaming that someone was trying to take her away and she wouldn't stop screaming till Ishizu hurried over to where she was sitting and she slapped her across the face and she snapped out of her hysterical episode and she started crying and she ran to Joey and held on for dear life and begged him "Don't let that monster get me I know who he is, he's the that tried to kill you and the others." Then she passed out.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Malik comes back to Domino...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Joey picked up his sister and laid her on the couch and he turned to Ishizu and he angrily said "If you can stop this somehow by having your brother come back here then by god why don't you do it, my sister is in danger and I'm going to lose her if something isn't done!"

Shadi turned to Ishizu and he said "Dear lady, maybe Joey is right and Malik might be able to help us keep that bastard from getting Serenity. I know that you don't want your brother involved in this but Joey doesn't want his sister to be hurt either so we have to come up with some kind of plan that will work and we have to do it fast. Marik is getting stronger if he can attempt trying to control that innocent young lady's mind from the Shadows and time is getting shorter every minute we wait."

Ishizu didn't know what to do. She didn't what that young lady hurt but she wanted her brother safe to. She closed her eyes and tears ran down her face as she turned to face Joey and she said "Alright I will contact Odeon and have him bring Malik home tomorrow and I pray to Ra that I'm doing the right thing." Then she walked out of the room and went to her bedroom, closed the door and fell completely apart.

Yami asked Shadi if there was something that could be done to keep that thing from trying to contact Serenity until you and Ishizu can come up with some plan to stop him."

Shadi the handed Yami a scroll and told him "You will need the help from Ryou and Bakura as well as Seto to make this work. I know that you and Bakura don't get along but he is stronger then Marik in some things and this is one of them. Go now and take your sister to Ryou's and call Seto and tell him what I said and I will pray to Ra that it will help till Malik and Odeon get back."

Yami held Serenity in the back seat of Joey's car as he raced to Ryou's house and when Bakura opened the door and saw them he knew that it wasn't good. "Ryou!" He yelled get the hell down here fast.

Yami asked to use the phone and he called Seto and when he explained what he was calling for Seto told him "I will get Roland to take care of Mokuba and I will be right there."

Joey laid her on the couch and sat on the floor and he pushed her hair out of her face and tears ran down his face and he whispered "I will never let that monster touch you I promise."

Yami handed Bakura the scroll as Ryou ran into the room and when he saw who was there he knew instantly that it had to do with that bastard Marik. There was a knock on the door and there stood Seto. Ryou let him in and showed him to the living room where everyone else was.

Yami told them about how Marik was able to touch Serenity's mind and how he tried to possess her from the Shadow Realm and Bakura's face went white.

"That son-of-a-bitch has found someway of harnessing the energy from the shadows and is using it to make himself strong enough to find a way out." Bakura said.

Yami then said "Shadi gave me this scroll and said that Bakura knew how to use the powers to make some kind of shield to protect Serenity till he and Ishizu could find some way of preventing Marik from getting out and coming back to this world."

Bakura then said "Alright Seto memorize these words, Yami you these words and Ryou these words. When I nod my head to each of you then repeat the words and together they should be enough to make the shield strong enough that not even that bastard can get through. Now everyone hold hand and for Ra's sake don't let go no matter what happens. We can't break the circle till the spell is done."

Bakura began chanting and the room started shaking and the lights went out and then it got bright with light. He nodded to Seto who started chanting the words he was told to say, then Yami went next followed by Ryou and then Bakura said the last of the words and everything went completely silent and then there was a weird whining sound and then a small pop and Bakura then said "It is done, the shield is up and I pray it is enough."

Serenity sat up and wiped her eyes and said "Joey where are we and what's going on?"

Joey went to her and put his arm around her and he said "We are trying to keep that bastard from getting anywhere near you till Shadi and Ishizu can find a way to keep him in the Shadows were he belongs."

Serenity then closed her eyes and she said "I don't know if anyone can keep him away. He is trying to get inside my mind now and I want him to go away. I'm so scared Joey, please make him stop."

Bakura looked at Yami and then he whispered "That monster is stronger then Shadi or Ishizu knows and if they don't come up with something and really fast we're going to lose her to him forever."

The door opened at the Ishtar residence and in walked Malik alone. "Where is Odeon? Shadi demanded to know.

Malik then smiled at him and he said "Oh he's here and there and he might even be everywhere."

Ishizu came running into the room and she screamed "Shadi, that isn't my brother!!!"

Malik started laughing maniacally and then the lights went out and you could hear Ishizu and Shadi screaming and then there was silence.

Bakura suddenly froze and he said "Ryou get Joey and Serenity down to the storm shelter and seal it like I showed you how. Seto go home to your family and find a safe place to be. Yami get to the Game Shop and get Yugi and Solomon and get someplace safe, Seto then said "come on, we'll get them and all of you can come to the Manor we have a bomb shelter and we all will stay there.

Bakura then said "Marik has taken control of Malik's soul and we are in for a battle that will end only in death and destruction unless by some chance Ra, or Anubis or even God can intervene and safe all our lives."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up... Possessed by Marik, Malik is on the move...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Back at the Ishtar residence the lights came back on and Ishizu and Shadi were lying on the floor and there were pools of blood beside their heads. When Ishizu finally came to she was shackled to a bed and she was naked and Malik was standing beside the bed smiling and running his hand over his sister's body laughing and muttering something about teaching her a lesson about obeying her master.

Shadi came to and he was tied to a chair facing the bed and when he saw his love tied to that bed and Malik touching her body he tried to get untied and Malik walked over to were he was and he hit him across the face and yelled "Where is the Rod?"

Shadi had blood running down the side of his face and he said "Never will I give you that Rod!"

Malik laughed and said "Never say never because I will have that Rod and you'll be the one to give it to me." Then he walked over to where his sister laid and he took off his clothes and climbed on top of her and started suckling her nipples and laughing about how sweet they were. Then he ran his had down between her legs and into the center of her womanhood and as she tried to get away he slapped her across the face and told her "Lay still and do your masters bidding bitch."

Then he started pushing his finger inside of her and when she was slick with her womanly essence Malik forced his cock into her and began screwing his own sister. Ishizu scream when he shoved through her hymen and she scream when he roughly shoved himself in and out of her. Shadi tried with all his might to get loose to stop him, but he couldn't break the spell that Marik gave Malik to use. Then when he couldn't take anymore of seeing his love being violated he yelled "I will give you that damn Rod, just don't hurt her anymore!"

Malik pulled out of his sister and then he kissed her lips and walked over to Shadi and he said "Fuck with me and I'll cut her to shreds and make you eat her body, now give me that damn Rod."

Malik untied Shadi and went with him to where the Rod was hidden and when Shadi gave Malik the Rod, Malik hit him over the head with it and laughing he then said in the voice of Marik "I'm coming for you my sweet Serenity." And then he walked out of the house and went to the home of Ryou and Bakura to get his sweet innocent young Serenity.

When Shadi finally came to he felt blood running down the side of his face but he didn't care he had to get to Ishizu who was sobbing and god she was a bloody mess. He undid the shackles and carried her to her bedroom laid her on the bed and went to fill the tub with warm water. Shadi then carried her naked and bloody body and gently put her into the tub of warm water and gently he washed off her body as she cried silently. Then he picked her up and wrapped her body in a huge towel and carrying her he put her on the bed and covered her up. He then went to take care of the place where Malik hit him and then he called Bakura.

Bakura knew that Malik was on his way there and that he had that damn Rod and that Marik was using him as his own puppet and that he couldn't kill Malik because he was the innocent victim here. What Bakura didn't know was that Serenity over powered her brother and Ryou and got out of that room and quietly walked out of the house and was going to meet Malik. Bakura went to check up on them and he found both Joey and Ryou lying on the floor and they both had been hit over the head with something heavy and there was blood oozing out of the wounds on their heads.

Bakura finally got the bleeding to stop and they came to and Joey screamed "That bastard has my sister and I'm going to stop him!"

Bakura had to forcibly stop him and as he said "Joey you're in no condition to go after her, stay here and help Ryou and I will go see if I can find her and bring her back here."

Joey knew that Bakura was right and so with tears running down his face he said "Please find her." Then Bakura left to go find Serenity.

Serenity was walking down the road towards the Ishtar's when she met up with Malik and smiling she hugged his body and kissed him and then she said "Master I've come to you."

Marik was almost at full strength as he looked through Malik's eyes at his sweet innocent Serenity and then he said through Malik "Go with Malik he'll take you to where I am and go swiftly. They are trying to stop us from being together."

Shadi called the house but Joey said that "Bakura was gone to try to find his sister who had hit him and Ryou over the head and now she was gone." Shadi closed his eyes and he wanted to scream but instead he said "Get word to Bakura that Malik got the Rod and is going to give it to Marik and if he succeeds then we're in for a bloody war."

Joey nearly dropped the phone when Shadi told him that and he told Shadi "I will go find Bakura and let him know. I have to find my sister and if I have to I'm going to kill her rather then have that bastard get hold of her." Then the phone went dead and Shadi knew how Joey felt. He went back to his love and lay on top of the covers and held her body while she cried because of what that bastard made her brother do to her. Shadi prayed that Ra would come down and strike Marik dead in his tracks and release both Malik and Serenity from his hold.

Bakura didn't find her and when he returned to the house Joey told him what Shadi said and then Bakura's eyes got bright red and he said in a voice that sounded like a growling animal "So he wants to play that way does he, well two can play that game. Stay here with Ryou till I come back." And with that Bakura ran out of the house.

Ryou heard what Bakura had said and as he ran into the room and went over to where Joey was Ryou said with tears running down his face "Bakura no!"

But just before Bakura severed the link between Ryou and himself Bakura called out to Diabound, and Ryou cried out "No Bakura, not Diabound and then he hit the floor.

Joey looked at Ryou and wondered, what the hell is a Diabound?

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Ryou explains about Diabound...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Joey helped Ryou off the floor and into the living room where Ryou sat down and said "Diabound is part of Bakura that comes out when Bakura gets really angry, angry enough to kill. Marik has forced his hand and now it is between them and I pray to Ra that it is over soon because the longer Bakura allows Diabound to manifest itself the harder it is to force it back deep down inside him and I don't want to lose Bakura." Ryou started to cry and Joey held him because he knew how Ryou felt he didn't want to lose his sister either.

After Malik and Serenity walked off towards the center of town, Marik finally broke free from the Shadows and he was stronger and he needed to kill all those who would try to keep him and his sweet Serenity apart, so he headed towards Bakura's to kill all of them and then he would go after the others. As he walked towards Bakura's he felt something powerful coming his direction and then he saw Bakura and started laughing and being the incredibly ignorant bastard that he was he thought that he could stop anything that came his way, Marik was about to come up a brick wall that couldn't be stopped.

Bakura saw Marik and he threw his head back and let out a terrifying roar that stopped Marik and for the first time since he was trapped in the Shadows he was actually frightened by Bakura, so frightened that he wanted to run but his desire to possess Serenity was stronger and he faced off with Bakura not knowing that he would also be facing Diabound.

Serenity and Malik went to the fountain and sat down to wait and as they were sitting there they looked off in the distance and saw a bright glow and heard terrifying sounds like that of an animal fighting and they looked at each other and Malik only said "Its our Master and he will be here soon."

At the Ishtar residence both Ishizu and Shadi felt the disturbance in the balance of good and evil and it scared the hell out of them and Shadi then whispered "Bakura has allowed Diabound to come out and he is stronger then the last time. Pray to Ra that he can stop that monster Marik from possessing that young innocent girl and being able to stop the destruction that Diabound can do if it isn't stopped.

At the Manor deep within the walls of the bomb shelter, Yami set up and then he whispered "Diabound!"

Yugi touched his arm and said "Yami what did you say?"

Seto had heard and he put his arm around his brother and Solomon then stood up and he asked Yami "How strong is it this time?"

Yami turned and looked at Solomon and he said "The strongest that I've ever felt and he's hunting for Marik."

Marik and Bakura started fighting and it was a bloody battle that went on for hours, both of them were hurt, but Bakura had one thing that Marik didn't, he had his own inner demon and he was about to be unleashed and God help Marik and anyone else who got in its way. Bakura yelled "Diabound" and then all of a sudden behind him appeared the most terrifying thing Marik had ever seen.

There it was standing behind Bakura was Diabound. The top part was almost human like and the bottom looked like a serpent and it let out the most horrifying scream and the battle raged on for what seemed like hours and both side substained terrible injuries and then Diabound tired of this and from out of knowwhere the serpent's tail struct and Marik was flying backwards and hit the wall of a building nearly destroying the building and as Marik stood up he shook his head and disappeared.

Bakura stood there looking around for that bastard and when he tried to control Diabound enough to go back inside of him, he felt like Diabound wanted to be free but finally Bakura won and Diabound disappeared.

Marik knew that he didn't have long before that freak would find him and he had to get Serenity and hide before that happened. He found Malik and Serenity and as he walked up to them he smiled that diabolically evil smile and he said "At last my beautiful young thing you are mine."

Malik stood up and he said "I did want you wanted Master are you pleased?"

Marik looked at this poor excuse of a human being and using the power of the rod he forced Malik into a coma that unless it was broken with in the next few hours, Malik would remain that way for ever. Then he took Serenity's hand and they both just vanished.

Joey let out scream "He has my sister, that bastard has my sister!!!"

Ryou felt it too as did Yami and Yugi and all of them had tears running down their faces because they all knew that before the night was over Serenity would be Marik's mind and sex slave forever unless someone could defeat that bastard and get Serenity back to her brother.

That very moment Ishizu woke up and as she sat up in bed she screamed "Shadi its Malik that bastard has Malik and I feel him dying. We have to save my brother." Then she fell apart and started sobbing for the loss of her one and only brother.

Marik took Serenity to an old house on the outskirts of town and as he closed the door behind them he looked at this innocent young thing and he said "Welcome to my world my sweet Serenity."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Marik makes Serenity his...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Bakura was looking for Marik and Serenity he didn't find them but he found the body of Malik and he knew that he was badly hurt and Bakura opened his link with Ryou and told him "Malik is really badly hurt. Tell Ishizu that I'm bringing him home and Ryou, I'm fine really." Then he picked up the body of this innocent young man and took him to his sister to have her and Shadi try to heal him.

When Bakura got to the Ishtar residence they were ready for him and even before Shadi said a thing Bakura knew how bad Malik was and if they didn't work fast he'd be lost to them forever, so working as fast as they could finally Shadi was able to counteract the spell that Marik used on Malik and he was sleeping safely in the arms of his sister.

When Bakura was about to leave Shadi said "I can heal you too if you'll let me." Bakura then said "I can't let you do that because I'm still not completely in control just yet and I will not let Diabound kill or injure anyone else but thank you." Then he walked out of the door and went back to searching for that bastard.

On the other side of town inside the house that Marik and Serenity were in, Marik had led her to the bedroom and was sitting on the bed looking at this sweet little virgin that would soon belong to him for the rest of her life and soon no one could stop him. Marik the said "Take off your clothes my sweet little Serenity and dance for me."

Serenity did as her master told her and soon she was standing in front of him naked and then he said "Come here to me." She walked over to where he was sitting and as she walked up to him he started touching her body and she was responding by letting out little moan and groans and her body was starting to gyrate and move on its own trying to get him to touch her again and again.

Then Marik took her by the hand and had her lay on the bed as he started kissing her all over her body till she was out of her mind with wanting him to continue and then as he put his hand between her legs and found that she was slick with her own essences then he stood up and took off his clothes and climbed back onto the bed and had her open her legs and as he eased himself between her legs and as he started pushing his cock into her.

Then released her from his spell and she started screaming and fighting him and as he started screwing her he was laughing as she was screaming and screaming and it made him go all the faster till he was almost to ejaculate into her and then as she started getting wetter and wetter and he knew that she too was nearly ready to have an orgasm did he release himself into her and they came together and then she fainted.

Marik eased out of her and as he looked on the bed between her legs and saw the blood and semen he kissed her and said "Now you are mine and no one can take you from me ever!"

When Bakura finally got back home, Ryou came outside and as he and Bakura stood looking at each other Ryou knew that he still wasn't in complete control yet and he said "Kura why, why did you do it?"

Bakura then said "It was the only way I knew how to protect you and Joey from that bastard but now I fear that he has taken control of Serenity and she might be lost to us forever. You need to get in touch with Yami and tell him what's happened and ask him if he can try to figure out where that thing is because right now I can't think straight and keep control of Diabound too." The Bakura walked away leaving Ryou standing there with tears running down his face.

Marik looked at the sleeping body of Serenity and knew that she would be his unless someone found a way to defeat him and he knew that only Bakura could and he needed to find a way to fight that monster Diabound but what could he do?

Back at Ryou's Joey awoke with a start and he was crying when Ryou found him and he asked "Joey what's wrong?"

Joey then said "Marik has forced my sister to have sex with him and I don't know if we'll ever get her back. Ryou if she's lost to me then I have to find a way to stop her misery and the only way I know of is to kill her and I don't know if I can."

Ryou went to his friend and as they held each other and cried because they both feel like they've lost their loved ones, Serenity came to and she knew what had happened and she began to cry and she whispered "God, please help me."

When Ryou finally got hold of Yami and told him what Bakura said, Yami told Ryou "I will try to find out and let you know and Ryou, Bakura will be fine just give him some time to heal and he'll come back to you. Also please let Joey know that we are praying of Serenity and I know that somehow we will get her back."

When Malik opened his eyes he knew what he had done to his sister and he started crying and it was Shadi that found him and as he held this lost young man in his arms he started chanting and soon Malik was asleep and Shadi prayed that he would soon be alright again.

Ishizu stood in the doorway and listened to what Malik had said to Shadi and as tears ran down her face she too prayed for her brother to find peace again. She would move heaven and earth to find a way to get rid of that monster Marik and rid them of his destruction.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

The rape of Serenity went on for days. Marik kept her under his spell to keep her from running away, but when he raped her he released her and would laugh and laugh as he raped her and she would scream and bed him to stop till finally her mind just shut down and soon she was nothing but an empty shell, nothing but a mindless zombie to do her Masters bidding.

Bakura kept searching for that monster in hopes of finding and destroying him forever and just maybe Joey's sister could be found and saved. Ryou kept trying to open the link between him and Bakura but he wouldn't be able to because Bakura closed it and couldn't trust himself enough to keep it open anymore.

Shadi had gone to the bowels of the Museum in search of something that would help them find Marik and if they were lucky even destroy him. He had hurt to many people and he had to be stopped. Malik was still dealing with what he had done to his sister and there was nothing that Ishizu could really do to help him, he had to find his way back himself.

Yami and Seto were talking about finding something that would defeat that bastard when Solomon said "Arthur and I found something one time while we were in Egypt helping out Amir Oman during one of the digs and" then he stopped and snapped his finger and said Seto can I use your computer to get hold of Arthur and see if he can send me the information that I need?"

Seto turned on his laptop and handed it to Solomon who started typing and they couldn't believe how fast his fingers were going and then he pressed send and said "Now to wait for Arthur to receive this and get back to me." It didn't take but one hour and Solomon had what he needed but it was all in Egyptian but Yami could decipher what it said and as he was reading it his eyes got really big and he turned to Seto and Solomon and he said "This is want we need but we will need Shadi and Bakura's help in making this work."

Seto chanced called the Ishtar's and when he told Shadi what Yami said to tell him there was silence at the other end that then Shadi said "Can Yami get in touch with Bakura and let him know, because without his and Diabound's help we can't do anything at all."

Seto related to Yami what Shadi said and then Yami turned to Yugi and he said "Abiou I have to leave here to find Bakura and make him understand that we need his help to fight Marik and I promise I will come back as soon as I can." Yugi knew that Yami had to do this but he was still scared that Marik might try to possess him but he trusted Yami's judgment to know how to keep away from him and he told Yami "Keep save my love and come back when it is over" then he kissed Yami. Seto and Solomon shook his hand and wished him luck and then he was gone.

It didn't take Yami very long to find Bakura and he looked like he had been battling Diabound for days now. When Bakura noticed Yami walking towards him he yelled "Stay back Pharaoh I can't trust that Diabound won't try to kill you."

Yami stood where he was and then he said "Solomon and Arthur Hawkins have found something that they think will help and when Shadi heard what they have he too thinks it could aid you in destroying Marik."

Bakura then said "Alright tell me and then leave and go back to the Manor where you'll be safe."

Yami told him everything and for once since this all started Bakura really felt that they had a chance to get rid of Marik and he told Yami "Thanks for the information, now leave at once."

Yami left and Bakura walked towards the Ishtar's residence where he found Shadi waiting for him. Bakura stopped a distance from Shadi and he said "What is it that you need me to do?"

Shadi then told Bakura "I will find Marik and somehow we have to get him to come out of hiding and then we will all strike him at the same time and with Diabound's ability we will send that bastard back to the Shadows once and for all."

Bakura then asked "How do you propose to get Marik to come out from where he is hiding?"

From inside the house Malik was listening to all that Shadi and Bakura were saying and he knew that he could get Marik to come out and so he decided to leave through the back door and go back to where he and Serenity were when Marik first found them and that's where he would be able to contact Marik.

Ishizu went to check up on her brother and upon finding him gone she ran to find Shadi who was still talking to Bakura and when Shadi heard her frantic call he turned to find his lady love in tears and she was saying something about Malik being missing and as Shadi turned to look at Bakura they both knew that Malik was going to find Marik for them and if they didn't stop him he would surely die this time.

Joey was tired of waiting for something to happen he needed to find his sister and so when Ryou was sleeping he left him a note and went in search of his sister. When Ryou awoke he found Joey missing and he opened the link between him and Bakura and prayed to Ra that he would hear him and he told Bakura "Joey's gone to find Serenity and I'm afraid for his life."

Bakura closed his eyes and Shadi asked "What's wrong?"

Bakura then told him that Ryou had finally got him to listen and he told him that Joey was gone to try to find Serenity."

Shadi said "Dear Ra, what else is going to happen before we destroy that monster?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When Joey left Ryou's he started walking not really knowing where he was going only that he had to find his sister and bring her home before that bastard killed her. As he was walking he started thinking about Serenity and tears ran down his face as he remembered how angry she could make him and then in a blink of an eye she would have him laughing because of something she either said or did, and now she was alone with that monster and all Joey knew was that he had to find her.

Malik quickly left his home and started walking back towards the fountain were he and Serenity had been when Marik found them and he hoped that somehow Marik would know he was there and that he would show himself and then well Malik would have to think of someway to get him to give away his position and then maybe Bakura would be able to find and destroy him once and for all.

Shadi called the Manor and told Seto to give Yami a message for him. Then Shadi said "Joey has left Ryou's and he's gone to find his sister and I'm afraid that he's going to find more then he wants if Marik discovers what's he' up to. I need Yami's help in finding Joey before he does something stupid." Seto nearly dropped the phone when Shadi told him that and he promised to tell Yami what he said and then Seto asked Shadi "Is there anything that I can do?"

Shadi then said "Just keep your brother safe so that Marik can't find him and that will be the best thing you can do."

When Seto relayed to Yami what Shadi told him and Yami's eyes got really red and he then said "Doesn't he know how dangerous that bastard really is?"

Yugi then understood what they were talking about and he said "Yami, what would you do if someone had taken me, would you sit and do nothing or would you do what Joey's doing?"

Yami looked at Yugi and he then understood and he said "I'm sorry abiou but he really needs to stop and realize that he won't be of any help to his sister if he gets himself killed. I have to go and try to find him. I will be careful and will come home." Then Yami was gone again.

Ishizu looked at Shadi and then she asked "Where did Bakura say he found Malik when he first found him?"

Shadi then looked at her and he then said "I will come back, I am going to go look for your brother and hopefully I find him before Marik does." Ishizu didn't want Shadi to leave but she also knew that Shadi could handle Marik better then she could so she kissed him good-bye and watched him walk away.

When Malik got to the fountain he sat down and then he stood up and yelled "MARIK WHERE ARE YOU, I'VE COME TO HELP YOU!"

Marik had just gotten through raping Serenity once again when he thought that he heard someone and he closed his eyes and concentrated and then he heard Malik yelling and he laughed manically and thought to himself "Wonder what Ishizu would be like to screw, would she scream and beg like Serenity?" Then he decided to use Malik on more time to get him to bring his sister to him and then he would kill him this time because he wouldn't need him anymore.

Joey heard someone yelling and he took off running it the direction wondering if someone might need help and as he got near the person he saw that it was Malik and he stopped running and was about to yell to Malik when all of a sudden Marik appeared and as he waved his hand in front of Malik it appeared that he was under Marik's power and Joey knew that this was his only chance to stop Marik and he took off running, but he didn't get very far because Yami tackled him and as he was fighting to get loose of Yami's grip he heard Yami say "Are you crazy or just want to die fast?"

Yami finally got Joey to listen to what he was saying and Yami told him "Marik is stronger then I've ever seen him and if you confront him he can kill you without even trying. You need to go back to Ryou's and wait till Marik is destroyed and then I will help you find Serenity, but please go home and let us deal with him."

Joey then said "Alright I'll go back but promise me that if you'll find her and bring her home where she belongs, no matter how bad she is. Promise me." Yami nodded that he understood and then Joey went back to Ryou's to wait.

Yami then looked in the direction of the fountain and he saw Marik talking to Malik and he could tell that Malik was under Marik's control again and this time he would make Malik go something really bad and he had to be stopped. So Yami waited till Malik started walking away and then he followed him, but not before he contacted Ryou and told him "Tell Bakura that Marik is near the fountain and that Malik is again under Marik's control and I'm following him to make sure that he doesn't do something really wrong."

Ryou again tried to get Bakura to talk to him but he did understand why he didn't and then he just said "Bakura, Yami says that Marik is somewhere near the fountain in the Center of town."

As Bakura was going towards the fountain he saw that Shadi was going there too and as they met Bakura said "Somehow Marik has control of Malik again and Yami is following him to see what he's planning on doing.

Shadi then said "I understand but we have to concentrate on making that monster show himself and then we can put our plans into effect and then we can send that bastard to the bowels of the Shadows and seal him there forever."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As Yami followed Malik he walked towards his home and Yami was confused as why, but he soon found out when Ishizu appeared at the door and Malik started waving his arms in the air saying something weird in Egyptian and Yami knew that he was trying to put Ishizu under Marik's compulsion and she nodded her head and as he started walking back to the fountain she was following him.

Ishizu knew that Yami was standing in the distance and she with the help of Shadi was able to tell him that this was part of Shadi's plan to get Marik to come out into the open and that she was just fine. Then she continued following her brother till they arrived at the fountain and then Malik said "Master I have my sister with me and she wants to serve you too."

Then Marik appeared and as he looked at the woman standing there in front of him he began to laugh because he was so delusional thinking that he was going to possess her that he let his guard down enough for Shadi to start chanting and then Bakura appeared with Diabound behind him and as soon as it appeared and Shadi had almost completed his chanting Ishizu grabbed her brother and in the confusion Malik reached out to stop her, but he had knocked the Rod out of Marik's hand that's when Bakura roared "Marik you son-of-a-bitch where is Serenity Wheeler?"

Marik laughed out loud and he said "You'll never find her, she's my possession now and I'll never let her go." Then Marik struck out at Bakura and then Diabound appeared behind him and Marik threw back his head and started laughing manically as the said "That's going to stop me, I don't think so."

Ryou was sitting with Joey trying to confort him when he stood up and screamed "No Bakura, No!" Then he passed out and fell on the floor.

Joey grabbed him before he hit the floor and as they sat on the floor Ryou sobbed saying that Bakura was going to die, he's going to die." Joey then slapped Ryou and he said "Listen to me, I know Bakura is a fighter and he promised to come back to you and that's just what he's going to do, so come on and start believing in him and he will become victorious and he will come back."

Malik tried to get loose from Yami's grasp to go help his Master and all of a sudden Ishizu doubled up his fist and socked him in his face and knocked him out to Yami's surprise and she said "I may seem to be wimpy, but I'm stronger them people know."

As they stood there watching the battle rage on, no one could believe that Marik would be so daring as to strike out at Diabound and live, but that's just what he did. Then Marik threw his hands in the air and he yelled "I call upon all the spirits that have served me and now they will serve me once again in this battle" and then it seemed that Marik actually got stronger right in front of their eyes and Yami whispered "What the hell has Marik done?"

Shadi told him "He's somehow learned how to harness the energy from the dark spirits of the Shadow Realm and has called upon them to aide him in this battle and if Bakura can't find a way of stopping him then Diabound may just force him to use his special powers and if Bakura isn't strong enough to hold on then we will lose Bakura forever and I for one will not allow that to happen."

Shadi then stood up and he raised his hands towards the heavens and started chanting and when Yami heard the words he stood up and joined in and then from deep inside of Bakura they heard him chanting the same words and all of a sudden Diabound's eyes turned deep blood red and he let out the most terrifying roar and he threw his body around and hit Marik with his serpents tail and sent Marik flying into the air and when he landed on the ground Diabound was standing over him with Bakura standing on his shoulders and Bakura said once more "Where is Serenity Wheeler?"

Marik still was laughing as he raised his arms and then from out of nowhere a bolt of lightening came and struck Diabound and it just bounced off to Marik's surprise and then it was Bakura's turn to start laughing as he said "Try your best to stop him but I will tell you you'll fail. Diabound is at full strength and since you won't answer me then I have no choice but to do this." Bakura raised his arm and shouted "Finish him now!!!"

At Ryou's home he stood up and screamed "God Bakura what have you done?"

Shadi and Yami both yelled "NOOOO!"

Then as they watched Diabound actually ate Marik and the Bakura said "Now link with me, Diabound link with me."

As everyone stood there watching Diabound lowered his head till he was looking Bakura right in the eye and then Bakura touched his face and he yelled out to Shadi "You'll find her in the lower chambers under the fountain the entrance is on the other side behind a big shrub. Go, go now and get her and then get the hell out of here!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Bakura fights for control, will he win???


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

As Ishizu stayed with Malik, Yami and Shadi went to find Serenity as they ran to the other side of the fountain Shadi saw Bakura running away like a man being chased by demons. As they found the opening, Shadi opened the door with some magic and Yami went in first and the sight that they saw, took their breath away.

There lying on the bed there they found Serenity or what use to be her. There was a young lady covered with bruises and there was dried blood on the sheets that told Shadi that she had been a virgin when Marik raped her the first time and as they walked closer to the bed they noticed that she didn't move and when Yami touched her arm nothing it was like she was dead but she was breathing so that told Shadi that her mind had been shattered and he was so worried that they wouldn't be able to reach her ever again.

Yami picked her gently into his arms and they went back out of the room and to where Ishizu was waiting with Malik and when she saw the condition that Serenity's body was in she knew that this young lady was in terrible danger of being lost to them forever. "What do we tell her brother?" Ishizu asked Shadi.

Yami then spoke up and he said "We can't tell him anything right now till you can tell him one way or another if she will ever come back to him. Joey will fall apart if we tell him what condition she is in and not be able to tell him if she can ever be Serenity again." Shadi nodded that he agreed with Yami so for the time being they wouldn't say anything at all about finding her.

Bakura took off running as far away as he could to keep the ones he loved and cared for to be safe from Diabound and it was causing him to lose his ability to control the demon and he was frightened that if he lost control what would Diabound do? He didn't want to think about it so he just kept running till he fell down exhausted and as he fell on the ground he felt Diabound calm down too and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Shadi used some magic to try to reach Serenity and he failed to do so and when he tried everything he knew he then told Yami "Go get Joey and bring him here, he needs to know the truth about what is going on and we will deal with his anger and pain later."

Yami then contacted Yugi through their link and he told Yugi about finding Serenity and that it was really bad. He also told Yugi to let Seto know but asked him to keep it from Mokuba till Seto could talk to him alone.

Then Yami went to Ryou's and as the door opened and there stood Ryou and the fear that Yami saw in his face told him that he must know that Bakura was fighting for his very life and that of the lives of everyone else. "I have to talk to Joey" Yami told him. Joey stood up when Yami entered the room and from his expression Joey knew that it wasn't going to be good news and he was so right.

As he listened to what Yami was saying he couldn't stand the thought that his little sister was gone and that she might never come back and then he stood up and screamed, she's not going to die, she's going to live! Take me to where she is Yami and don't tell me that you can't or I swear that I'll kill you."

Ryou then asked Yami "Where is Bakura?"

Yami didn't know how to tell Ryou that he didn't really know; the only thing that he did know was that Bakura had gone off to try to get Diabound back under control and it didn't look good that Bakura was tired and worn out from fighting with Marik and that wasn't a good thing. Yami then told Ryou "Bakura took off to find a way to keep Diabound under control but I don't know if he'll be able to do that. Bakura was injured from fighting with Marik and he was so tired and" Yami couldn't go on. Ryou then said "I know where Bakura has gone and I'm going after him!

Ryou started to leave and go find Bakura when Joey stopped him by saying "Please have Yami go with you in case you need any help. I will go to the Ishtar's by myself and I will say a prayer for both my sister and Bakura, but please don't go off alone."

Ryou agreed and so he and Yami left to go find Bakura while Joey ran to the Ishtar's to see if he could help reach his sister. He knew that he wasn't going to like what he saw when he first saw his little sister but he also knew that he needed to keep his faith that just maybe somehow he might be able to reach her and bring her back to this world. He had to try.

As Ryou and Yami took off running in the direction that Ryou said they would find Bakura and they did find him but he was in really bad shape and there was a feel of evil surrounding him and Yami forced Ryou to stop and they looked around but didn't see anyone or anything and then Bakura opened his eyes and there stood his abiou and Yami and he cried out "Go away, Diabound is near and I'm so damn tired that I can't control him anymore."

Ryou then did something that Yami never thought he would do, he walked over to where Bakura laid on the ground and he doubled up his fist and smacked Bakura in the face and bloodied his nose and mouth and he yelled "Bakura get off you damn lazy ass and tell that demon to go to hell and make him understand that you're it's Master and get that thing back inside yourself and let's go get you some medical care!!!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

As Joey ran to the Ishtar's he prayed that his sister would be alright but deep down inside he knew that it would take a miracle for her to be still the person she was before Marik kidnapped her. He ran as if his life depended on it and he stumbled a couple of times but he just got up and ran till he finally reached the Ishtar residence. As he opened the gate get to the door it opened and there stood Ishizu and from the look on her face his worse fears had come true.

As Ishizu started to say something to Joey he stopped her as he tried to barge his way inside of her home and she stood there and slapped him across the face and told him "Joseph you need to stop and listen to me."

Joey stood there as he touched the side of his face where she had slapped him and he started to cry "Please just let me see my sister, I have to see her."

Ishizu took him into her arms as he cried and she softly said "Joseph your sister is not who she use to be. Marik has almost destroyed her poor mind and Shadi doesn't know if she can ever be saved." Joey looked at her and he nodded that he understood what she was saying but then he said through his tears "You have to remember that Serenity and I are all we have in this world and if I don't at least try to reach her then it is like I never really loved her and Ishizu she is the world to me and I know what if that were me in there she'd do the same thing and that is try to reach me so please let me see my sister."

Ishizu opened the door and she took Joey to where his sister lay on the bed so still that you'd think that she was dead. As Joey walked over to her he touched the side of her head where there was a huge bruise and he then leaned down and kissed the spot and then he asked Shadi and Ishizu if they'd pray with him and they said that they would. Then Joey began the one prayer that he remembered their mother pray and he began saying:

23rd Psalms

The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green Pastures; he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake,

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me, thy rod and staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. Amen.

As Joey was reciting the prayer, Shadi felt something happen and it made him gasp as he felt this love that Joseph had for his sister was flowing from him straight into her battered body and it was causing it to start to heal. He wondered at the feeling that his young man was showing his sister and it warmed his heart and made him believe in miracles again.

Ishizu felt the same feelings that Shadi was and as she looked at the man she had come to love their eyes met and then all of a sudden Serenity's hand moved and she touched the hand of the one person who believed enough to make this miracle happen and that was her brother Joseph.

Joey opened his eyes as tears ran down his face and he smiled as he saw his sister try to open her eyes and then he bowed his head and he said "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for hearing my prayer and for bringing back to me my sister. Please give her the strength that she'll need to deal with what has been done to her and send her your love and help me to be here for her no matter how much it may hurt to deal with what has been done to her by that monster. I ask this in his names sake. Amen."

Serenity the softly said "Joey is that you?"

Ishizu and Shadi stared at her and then they both gave their thanks to Ra and God for hearing this young mans plea to bring his sister back to him and then they asked to give her strength to be able to deal with what will come next as she begins to deal with the horror that Marik caused her.

When Joey heard his sister call his name he smiled at her and said "Yes sis it's me and I love you so very much and we'll get through this together."

Joey looked at Ishizu and she went to him and he whispered "Please will you both help me help her to deal with what that bastard has done to her? I don't know if I can do it alone."

Shadi had heard what he had said to Ishizu and he reassured Joey that they would both help him help his sister but he also told him "Don't fool yourself that she will be one hundred percent better because her poor brain has been so damaged that no one knows what will happen when she starts to remember what was done to her. Just be prepared for the worse and pray for the best."

As Joey was listening to what Shadi was telling him, Ryou was hoping that when he hit Bakura that it didn't make him mad enough to kill him and Yami. Well Ryou had nothing to worry about because it did the opposite it caused Bakura to burst out laughing and then he said "It took that to get my head out of my ass and remember who the hell the Master here is and who isn't. So Bakura stood up with Yami's help and he turned and shouted "Diabound get the hell back here and I hope that I never have to see your ugly face again!"

Then there was a huge flash of bright light and when it was over, Diabound had rejoined inside of Bakura and then Ryou said "We have to go try to help Joey reach his sister and to let the others know that it's safe to come out again."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..Needing to help heal Malik and Serenity...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Yami and Ryou helped Bakura get on his feet and then they slowly made their way to the Ishtar's and hopefully they would be able to help heal the minds of Serenity and Malik. They were the innocent victims here and Bakura wanted to find some kind of miracle that would bring them back to their loved ones.

As Joey was holding onto his sister's hand, Malik came into the room and softly said "Sister."

Ishizu turned and when she saw her brother standing there she went to him and helped him into the room. Malik sat down opposite of where Serenity laid and he had tears running down his face as he told Joey how sorry he was about his sister.

Joey looked into the haunted eyes of Malik and he said "Hey, it wasn't your fault this all happened, it was that thing that did it and I could never blame you nor would Serenity."

Shadi was so taken with the compassion that Joey had for Malik that he vowed to find someway to heal both of these two young people so he excused himself and left to go to the Museum when he saw Yami, Ryou and Bakura walking towards him. He hurried over to see how Bakura was doing and when Bakura said to him "How are they?"

Shadi couldn't lie to him no matter how it made him feel so he told him the truth and then he said "If it weren't for you we might never have found her, but now I don't know if we can save either of them, there has been too much damage already done to their poor minds."

Tears fell from Shadi's eyes as he talked to Bakura and then Bakura did something that was so different from his character, he went over to Shadi and he held the man who loved Malik and Ishizu and would give up his life for them and then Bakura said "We need to find a binding chant that would bind their minds together and then we just might have a chance to bring them back."

Shadi then remembered seeing a scroll with just the chant that they needed and he told them about it as he hurried to the Museum and the others went inside to see if they could help Ishizu.

When she looked up and saw Bakura and the others standing there tears filled her eyes as she motioned for them to come into the room and see Malik and Serenity. None of them were ready to discover the extent of damage that Marik had done to poor Serenity and Malik that it caused them all to fall on their knees and ask Ra to bless these two innocent ones and give them his strength to fight their way back to their loved ones.

Ryou went to his friend and sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around Malik and whispered "You didn't know what you were doing it wasn't your fault so please stop tormenting yourself."

Bakura wanted to scream because of what that bastard had done to these two innocent young ones and Yami felt his anger and he calmly said "Bakura you have to stop your hatred or it will bring Diabound out again and you don't want that so please remain as calm as you can. I too want to scream and yell but it won't do those two any good, all we can do is pray that Shadi can find someway of healing their poor tortured minds"

Shadi entered through the back door of the Museum and went to where he had last seen the scroll that he was looking for and after searching for a while he finally found it and upon re-reading it again he was certain that his is what they would need to help heal both Malik and Serenity, but he also knew that they would need both Seto and Yugi in order to make the spell work. He called the Manor and after talking to Seto who assured that both he and Yugi would meet him at the Ishtar's, Shadi hurried back to where they were awaiting him.

As Shadi entered the house he found Seto and Yugi along with the others waiting for him and then Shadi explained how the spell would work "We all must believe that this is the one thing that will help assist in the healing of both Malik and Serenity or it will be for nothing."

Shadi had Malik sit on the bed beside Serenity and then he told everyone to stand around the bed and hold hands and they couldn't break the circle for anything or it wouldn't work. Then as they all were holding hands Shadi began chanting "We ask Ra to hear our prayers and ask him to look down on these two innocent young people who have been harmed but Marik and beg him to help heal their tortured minds. Without your help we can never help them, so please hear our plea and help them."

Then the room began to get really bright that they all had to close their eyes and as they kept holding onto the hands of each other they all felt the power of Ra entering the room and as the entity walked among them he touched each of Malik and Serenity's broken minds and then they heard chanting and then there was a flash of bright light and then the room returned to the way it was before and Shadi said "We can let go, I have to see if it worked."

Everyone stood there not saying a word as Shadi used his magic to probe deep inside of each of their minds and then a tear ran down his face as he said "It worked their coming home healed and safe."

Joey fell to the floor thanking Ra and God for healing his sister and Malik and Ishizu went over to Joey and got down on the floor next to him and they held each other thanking the powers for hearing their prayers and coming to help their siblings.

Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Yami and Yugi all held onto each other as they gave praise for what had happened here and then Shadi said "They are healing but they still may have nightmares about that happened to them and we all have to be strong enough to help them through their trials and show them the way back home."

Joey stood up and he faced everyone in that room and he said "I am so very proud of each and everyone one of you, you all came here to help Malik and my sister find their ways back to us and I will forever be proud to call all of you my friends."

Ishizu stood beside Joey and she wiped the tears from her face as she said "I agree with what Joseph just said. It takes a very special person to do what has been done here today and I will forever call each of you my family because I love all of you so much."

Shadi the said "They will probably sleep for a couple of days because they are tired and their bodies needs the time to heal, so all we can do is wait and see exactly how they are when they wake up. It has been a privilege to have known each of you and I too want to extend to each of you my thanks and prayers for all what each of you has done to bring these two innocent young people back to their sister and brother."

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Dealing with flashbacks...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Even though both Serenity and Malik seemed to be getting better they still were plagued by flashbacks. One night Serenity had a nightmare and she dreamed of being raped by Marik over and over and how he laughed as she screamed and screamed and begged for him to stop. She woke up screaming and Joey rushed to her side and as he held her in his arms he softy said "Sis it will be alright."

She looked into the eyes of her brother and she started crying as she said "He raped me, that bastard raped me and laughed as he did it. I screamed and screamed and begged for him to stop but all he did was laugh."

When Serenity started screaming everyone ran to find out what was wrong and they all heard what she said to her brother and tears fell down all their faces and they listened to how Marik had treated her and it made all of them sick knowing how cruel and terrifying it must have been for her.

Malik grabbed hold of his sister's hand as he too remembered raping her because he was under the control of that sick bastard and how he couldn't ever forgive himself for what he had done.

Bakura went over to where Malik was standing and he knelt down beside him and then he said "Malik, your sister knows that it wasn't you who raped her and she will always love you no matter what. I am so proud of how you came to and realized just how horrible Marik really was and it will soon begin to fade what he did to both you and Serenity."

Malik wanted to believe him but he still felt that it was his fault that he did what he did to his own sister even though she told him over and over again that she didn't blame him. It still is so very hard for him to get over what had happened. And that was killing him.

Joey then sitting on the bed holding his sister who was still crying and shaking from the nightmare of what happened to her, he then said "Listen to me and listen good, what that mad man did to both of you was a horrific thing and both of you will still have problems dealing with all of that but I will promise now that I will be here as well as everyone else will be here to help both of you both deal with all of this and that soon it will be easier for you two to deal with all of it and I love both of you as does your sister and everyone else."

It was another three days that both Serenity and Malik were both bothered by nightmares and flashbacks and as Joey had said everyone was there to either hold them or just be there to listen to what either of them had to say and it really helped both Serenity and Malik to get on with their lives.

After what has been four years since the first horrible thing that happened, both Serenity and Malik has moved on and taken back their lives with the help of their loved ones and of course their very special friends.

THE END………….

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, SMYGO4EVA, SerenityYGOFan05, emochick131, loverskeeper and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
